vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Claudette (Wonderful World)
Summary Claudette is a playable character in Wonderful World. She is the twin sister of Chartette, a girl from Lyptus. It is made to belong to the livestock troops of the magician Ardore. She is attached to the Shackles of Obedience, and if she goes against it she will suffer, so she can not defeat orders. She is optimistic and always acts as it is. She is planning to take care of her sister importantly, but she often swings around. She does not think too much about things, and her head is not so good. As soon as she talks about a difficult story, She screws up her little head. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C Name: Claudette Leor Origin: Wonderful World Gender: Female Age: 17 Classification: Ajin, Dog-Type Beastkin, Martial Artist, Twin Sister. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Wind Manipulation, Attack Improvement, Expert at Jujutsu, Dog Physiology, Expert precision (As shown in "Deadly Blow!" when only a 2-3/100 fps window is allowed for the move to be successful by timing HS.) Attack Potency: Small Town level (Should scale to Chartette) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can go toe to toe with Chartette according to this calc) Lifting Strength: Unknown. At least Athletic Human (Can lift the currently unplayable Heathrod at 125kg, but it's possible she can do better.) Striking Strength: Small Town Class Durability: Small Town level (According to this calc, Chartette's swing alone should be capable of this.) Stamina Very High (Has survived mass blood-loss, and kept fighting.) Range: Prefers Close Range Vicinities over anything else, Sonic Impact improves these Stats. Standard Equipment: None, just Bracers, sportsbra, & Shorts with a belt hanging, though it does have the instantaneous force of a weapon. Intelligence: High (Blackbelt level intelligence in combat; was forced to ADAPT after her sister was forced into abuse.) Weaknesses: Hotheadded, Her Shackles of Obedience (They limit the energy obtained while fighting.), Brash, Electricity Manipulation (Something Duna can do.), Liz (Who hates anything Dog.), "Deadly Blow!" is nigh impossible to perfect, let alone use right most of the time... Feats: Has the most damage inducing Finish Skill Healthwise, has clashed with many weapons users in equal level, she even protects her sister, Chartette in order for both to avoid Ardore. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Wind Magic:' As a Martial Artist, Claudette uses this in conjunction with her strikes, and can backdash as if she blurs into nothing, and comes back as well. Sonic Impact is essentially used as a more powerful version of her attacks, and can blast winds of immense amounts with "Deadly Blow!". *'Sonic Impact:' Claudette's Original Ability. It makes an attack of hers more powerful at the last hit just before it hits. The result is a more powerful attack that uses wind to blast an opponent. Requires 25% Meter. *'Ignition Sonic:' Claudette's EX Ability. Allows Claudette to use her Sonic Impact without needing Meter for three uses. After that, the effect wears off, regardless of how many times used.. *'Shackles of Obidence:' The Energy Meter Gauge rarely Increases. *'Garyu Ranbu:' Minimum damage security for opponents is damaged by an attack's regular hit-point amount + 5. Also, this 5 points of damage ignores Guts Value Correction. Roughly translated as "Self Taught Wild Dance", though this might be innacurate. *'Somersault:' Claudette's first Command Normal. Just a reverse flipkick, Sonic Impact Compatible. *'Sliding:' Claudette's other Command Normal. A moving low kick that trips, Sonic Impact Compatible. *'Vulcan Knuckle:' Several Punches followed by one more that sends the opponent flying. Sonic Impact Compatible. *'Hyperion Kick:' A Forward Kick is used, but input the same command, and you get a Roundhouse Kick. Sonic Impact Compatible. *'Hound:' Canceled from Hyperion Kick. A Jump Kick that forces the opponent to the ground. *'Patriot:' Canceled from Hyperion Kick. A Roundhouse Kick. *'Sparrow Gauntlet:' Quasi-Anti Air, Claudette punches up, creating a burst of air that sends the opponent flying. Sonic Impact Compatible. *'Hammer Hornet:' Overhead wind punch that sends an opponent flying on hit. Sonic Impact Compatible. *'Spin Falcon:' Claudette spins while kicking the opponent in the air. Can be self negated. Sonic Impact Compatible. *'Rolling Tomahawk:' Kicks the opponent twice in the Air Horizontally, and once vertically to finish the attack. Air OK, can be used twice, and Compatible with Sonic Impact. *'"Take my Killer Fist!":' Claudette's first Finish Skill, and the hardest to pull off in the Wonderful World Verse. As a Super, it has a 3 Frame Window that must be timed right, otherwise, Claudette misses and is wide open and she falls to the ground. If successful (and this is rare too.), It can IMMENSELY turn the tide of the fight, or even win it. It's that powerful, but it should only be used if you're confident in your skills as Claudette. *'Avenger Knuckle:' Claudette's other Finish Skill. A Powerful Technique that starts with a more powerful Vulcan Knuckle, followed by two super Wind Punches, and ending with a Well timed Hammer Hornet. Stats *'Height:' 150cm *'Weight:' 42kg *'Likes:' Being Stroked *'Hates:' Ardore, Thunder *'Values:' Her twin Sister, Chartette Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Wonderful World Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Air Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 7